


Almost First Christmas

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Christen and Alex are keeping something from their families over the holidays, what happens when Alex's cousin figures it out?





	Almost First Christmas

Alex looked over at Christen as she held one of their nieces on her lap. Alex couldn't wait to have kids of their own so that Christen would have their child on her lap and the look of pure love and joy was aimed at their own. Alex, however, knew they didn’t have long to wait. Sure seven months was still far but time flew in their world. They were two months in and promised not to say anything till the third month, meaning that they’d have to get through the holidays before saying anything to their families. Alex was getting impatient.

“Hey,” Christen said, pulling Alex from her thoughts. “You seem to be in your own little world today,” Christen said, tucking Alex’s stray hairs behind the woman’s ear. Alex smiled lightly brushing her hand across Christen’s stomach.

“Next year…” Alex trailed off and Christen smiled back at her. Christen turned back to the living room, dropping her head to Alex’s shoulder when Alex pulled her closer. They watched their family sharing stories and laughter in the room, imagining what next year would be like.

“Well, aren’t you two cozy over here,” Alex’s cousin walked up. 

“Shh, you’ll ruin it, Beth.” Alex kissed the top of Christen’s head.

“Did you try Grandma’s spinach dip?” Beth asked waving the plate under Alex’s nose. Alex glared at the woman, who removed the plate. “Geez Alex, I was just offering.”

“Be back,” Christen said, slightly pale as she bolted away from the pair. Alex glared at Beth again, watching the woman’s eyes go wide. Alex smacked her hand over her cousin’s mouth before dragging her away from any prying ears. 

“She’s pregnant,” Beth whispered as Alex removed her hand. Alex nodded. “I thought it was you.”

“How did you even have any clue?” Alex asked, all anger from before forgotten.

“Oh come on, you were staring at her and Lexi the way you were I could tell that kids couldn’t have been far off for you two or at least the thought of them. Plus it’s the offseason and a down cycle then neither of you signed onto any overseas clubs, you made it way too easy.”

“You can’t say anything,” Alex said and Beth nodded again.

“I swear I won’t say anything.”

“Good, now I’ve got to go take care of my wife.” Alex turned and headed down the hall. She knocked softly on the bathroom door. “Chris?”

“It’s open,” Christen replied. Alex slipped into the bathroom.

“Hey,” Alex whispered as she sat behind Christen on the floor, pulling the woman back against her. Alex kissed the side of Christen’s head and wrapped her arms around her. 

“How can something so small make me feel so sick?” Christen whined, Alex chuckled tightening her hold on the woman. 

“Small but mighty.”

“Don’t use Kling’s sayings on me right now.” Christen groaned. 

“So, my cousin may have figured out you’re pregnant.” Christen glared up at Alex. “I didn’t tell her! It had to do with you bolting away from us like a bat out of hell a few minutes ago.”

“That stupid dip is so strong.” Christen sighed and Alex nodded. 

“Want to try to get back out there and join the family again?” Christen nodded and Alex helped her up to her feet. 

x-x-x

“Alex, Beth sent us something,” Christen shouted as she turned the small box over, blindly searching for a pair of scissors as she inspected the box. Alex walked up behind her, grabbing the scissors from the drawer and placing them in Christen’s hand. 

“What is it?”

“I wouldn’t know because it’s not open yet,” Christen shot back and Alex grinned.

“Someone’s sassy today.”

“Someone woke me up early today.”

“I said I was sorry!” Alex groaned, burying her face in Christen’s neck. “I thought the appointment was today, not tomorrow…. I’m really sorry.” Christen could tell Alex was pouting and couldn’t even feign being annoyed with her anymore, a pouting Alex was too cute to be mad at.

“It’s ok,” Christen kissed Alex’s head. Cutting the tape off the box she opened it. There lying in the middle of a ton of styrofoam packing peanuts was an ornament. Alex carefully lifted the ornament out of the box, it was yellow and green with a spot for a picture and said ‘baby’s almost first Christmas’ with almost added in, in red ink obviously written by Beth.

“Ok… you have to admit, that’s adorable.” Alex chuckled and Christen smiled up at her. 

“It is,” Christen took the ornament from her and walked over to hang it on the tree.

“And hey tomorrow we can cut out the picture of the ultrasound and put it in there!” 


End file.
